Parents (Edd Shwartz Version)
NOTE:'' This page is NOT meant to compete with the page by Ananasz. It is simply an interpretation for Edd Shwartz's continuity. Users should not be offended by this.'' The Parents of the characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy ''are usually not shown on camera. Below is a list of parent characters from the continuity of Edd Shwartz. Not everything is explained, as the author leaves certain things to be deciphered as the stories go on. Many characters on this list do not have a listed physical appearance for the same reason. '''This page is a work in progress.' Eddy's Parents Teddy McQuarter Teddy was once a womanizer. He worked as a fighter at an illegal gambling ring, where people would watch him in tournaments consisting of 8 to 24 people. Barbara, 22 at the time, was there when he, at the age of 24, recieved a massive defeat. He recovered, but in that time, he had his position filled. Barbara was there for him, and they eventually fell in love, got married, and had two kids, Jason and Eddy. Teddy is even more dishonest than his sons. He often steals simple things like ketchup bottles and coffee stirers from public locations, simply to have something to steal. Barbara McQuarter Coming Soon Edd's Parents Marcy was at one point the prettiest girl in her hometown; this was long before she moved to Peach Creek. Trent, a bit nervous, asked her out, and they had a solid relationship for two years, before Trent proposed one fall. They were married that spring, and eventually had Edd. Marcy originally wanted three more kids, and wanted to have one a few months after she had Edd. Trent was on board witht the idea until Trent's mother informed him that it would be better to have kids spaced out at least six years (even though Trent is an only child), so they waited. However, by the time Edd was five, Marcy decided Edd was precious enoguh for her, so Edd remained an only child. Trent Shwartz Trent is not as nervous as Double D, but is even more afraid of chaos than Double D, resulting in him passing out at the sight of things like his broken screen door. His father's father's father was actually from Great Britain. Marcy Shwartz Marcy is a sweet and loving person. She wishes very much that she could have more time with Double D, but she is needed elsewhere. Ed's Parents When Todd and Marjorie were married, they agreed that they would have three kids, who would be loved equally, and that Todd and Marjorie would be strict but fair parents, who would teach their kids to get along. Todd wanted a boy, and Marjorie wanted a girl. When Ed was born, this made Marjorie jealous. As time went on, Marjorie grew to be more and more bossy, and by the time Sarah was born, Marjorie was completely in control of Todd. Marjorie decided whatever she and Todd did with Ed did not work, so Sarah became spoiled. Todd Lumber Todd loves both of his children equally, and if it were up to him, Sarah would recieve a spanking for all the times she's been a tattletail. He works from 5:45 AM to 5:45 PM at a very difficult blue-collar job, so by the time he gets home from work at 6, he usually just watches T.V. until eight. Marjorie Lumber Marjorie is extremely bossy and ill-tempered. She hates it whenever Ed, ellegedly, does something wrong. Despite her belief that women are superior to men, she does all the housework, because she cannot hold down a job. Note: The author of this page does NOT believe in gender inequality. Marjorie, as an individual, cannot hold a job, because of her personality. Jonny's Parents Andrew Jackson, named after the 7th president of the United States, was an amateur comedian. He worked for many months at a certian Comedy Club ... as a custodian. Max, whose parents owned the restaurant, fell in love with Andrew and begged her parents to let him do stand-up, to which her parents eventually agreed. Andrew and Max were wed four years later. Andrew evetually decided to give up his comedy gig for his family and took over the family business after his father Anthony retired. Andrew Jackson Andrew is always telling jokes, and sometimes just can't help himself. He's very proud that his son tells jokes like he does, even when they flop. Max Jackson TBA Nazz's Parents Nazz's father is a second-generation immigrant. Nazz's paternal grandfather came to the United States with his grandparents at the age of 9. Nazz's paternal grandmother, another immigrant gave her son a more American first name: Jeremy. Jeremy Von Bartenshmeer Jeremy was a football player in high school. He has always been very kind. He learned from his parents to fully appreciate all things for what they are. Lizz Von Barenshmeer Lizz worked as an work-out instructor at a neighboring mall for quite some time. More information TBA Kevin's Parents Lars Heffley Lars has quite the history with the law, and an even longer history of not getting caught for stealing. He gave up a life of crime for his then-girlfriend Lela. Lars went back to a life of crime three years after being married. He usually steals a plethora of jawbreakers from his employer, but unlike Eddy's father, Lars steals other things such as cars and purses. Note: None of this is canon with Another Road. Lela Heffley Very little is known about Lela, except that she often appears very tired. This could be from headaches caused by her husband. Jimmy's Parents Frank Dominguez Frank took on his wife's last name, for reasons not made public. He always wanted to play Hockey, but his father wouldn't let him. Erika Dominguez She has hispanic blood. More Information to come Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters